


i like it (when you call me big papa)

by hikachuuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tao jokingly calls Suho "daddy" and it excites Suho a lot more than it should have. Tao uses this knowledge to his advantage and realizes he likes calling Suho that more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like it (when you call me big papa)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am scum of this earth and going to hell. I saw that picture and was like "Ha, I'mma write a fic to that." No smut, but rated M because it'll be REALLY suggestive. I don't write smut, yo.

Joonmyun switched between cleaning and nagging the members about the dorm needing to be in order. Peeking into the kitchen he found Kyungsoo and Yixing diligently cleaning, then again the two trusted no one else in their precious kitchen. Picking up some stray articles of clothing, Joonmyun went into the laundry room dropping the dirty clothes in a hamper, Jongin and Chayeol groaning at the thought of doing more laundry. He was shuffling past the living room when he heard giggling, making his way over he saw two of the maknae line lying on the floor laughing. Crossing his arms he gave them a disapproving glare.

“Boys,” The two, stopping what they were doing, were now looking at him. “Did you clean the bathrooms? The manager said we needed to get the dorm clean.”

Sehun was now rolling his eyes and making face and Joonmyun felt his eye twitch. Zitao snickering at his friend’s face and then he was looking at Joonmyun in a faux-innocent voice and sweet smile. “Aww, but we only wanted to have fun. We can clean later, right,  _daddy_?”

There was a strangled noise from Joonmyun as he left the room in a hurry slightly hunching forward, leaving the two to fall into a laughing heap on the floor as a door down the hall was slammed shut. Sehun was gasping for air and stuttering as he spoke, hands clutching his stomach as if in pain. “Did yo-you see him, o-oh my god. I can’t believe you called him that.”

“It’s like that, huh?” Zitao said suddenly and got up from the still cackling Sehun. His was cooking up a plan in his head. This could very well be used to his advantage.

Two days after the incident that Zitao was cleverly calling “D Day” (short for Daddy Day, he knows, completely genius) and being basically completely ignored by Joonmyun he managed to corner the short leader after practice. Joonmyun was looking everywhere but Zitao and the younger man had to keep from grinning. He Clung to Joonmyun’s arm while smiling sweetly.

“Can we go out for bubble tea? Pretty please?” He was giving his best pouty face and saw a frown coming over Joonmyun’s face.

“No, Tao, it wouldn’t be fair to the rest if I took you out for bubble tea, now can you please let me go?” Zitao’s pout became more prominent and he said in his sweetest, yet slightly seductive voice.

“Daddy, please?” Joonmyun was inhaling sharply and looking at Zitao, eyes darkened as he was quickly pulling his wallet from his pocket and shoving it into Zitao’s hands. Pushing the other away and he quickly made his way across the room.

“You and the rest can go get some bubble tea I have things to do, bye.”

Zitao was smiling when he left the practice room, pocketing Joonmyun’s wallet and Sehun was giving him a weird look. “What did you do to Suho hyung? He left the room looking constipated or something. Also he said something about bubble tea?”

“Yeah, I convinced him to get us all bubble tea. He’s just feeling really nice today is all, I guess.” Zitao said in a singsong voice. He was prancing down the hall to the elevator while humming a happy tune with plenty pep in his step. Sehun could only scratch his head in wonder and shrug when Jongin come up to him with a questioning look. Sehun could only reason with himself he did  _not_  want to know.

Later that night the rest came back sipping their tea and making their way into their respective rooms or another’s room to hang out, Zitao however went to the kitchen where he found Joonmyun whispering on the phone. Knocking on the wall he made his presence known and held up a cup of bubble tea. Sitting at the table he heard the last of the conversation, pretending he didn’t.

“I’ll talk to you later, Yifan.” He set his phone down taking the offered cup afterwards. “Yes, Tao? Did you need anything?”

“No, I just missed you is all. Also I was wondering since we have tomorrow off and all if you and I could go shopping?” Zitao now resting his hand on Joonmyun’s thigh and giving his best puppy eyes, the action causing the leader to stiffen. “Please? Just you and I?”

Joonmyun had a contemplating look on his before a sigh left his lips; he took the bubble tea and his wallet while getting up. “Alright, Tao, we leave at noon, be sure you are up and ready by then.” With that Joonmyun left and Zitao could only find himself staring. Joonmyun was now putty in his hands and oddly enough…shaking his head he got up from the table and went to his room. He was looking forward to tomorrow.

Zitao was up bright and early, nerves jittering in excitement that he got Joonmyun to himself all day.  _His_  Joonmyun hyung, no one else’s, Zitao suddenly frowning and wondering where that train of thought came from. A sleepy looking Joonmyun with tousled bed head stopping in his tracks when he saw Zitao sitting at the table. Zitao’s cheeks lit up red at the sight, chewing his bottom lip.

“H-hi hyung, morning.” Joonmyun sleepily sent a wave his way while scratching his bare chest. Zitao just sat staring as the leader made coffee. He was still openly staring at the low riding pajama pants on slim hips. He was starting to wonder when he’d began seeing Joonmyun in a new light. “Hyung?”

Joonmyun made no or sign of acknowledging the younger man. Zitao said his name again and the result was the same. Suddenly feeling grumpy and ignored he got up walking and wrapping his arms around Joonmyun’s pale and slim waist. The action causing him to drop the spoonful of sugar he had. Chin resting on bony shoulder. “Daddy? Why are you ignoring me?”

Joonmyun let out shuddering sigh and suddenly Zitao found himself pushed against the cold metal refrigerator. Dark coal eyes staring into his own as blood loudly came rushing through his ears and more predominately down south. His forearm pressed against Zitao’s sternum and ribs to keep him in place. “Listen here,  _kitten_ , I don’t know what game you’re playing but it ends today. Got it?” His lips now brushing against Zitao’s ear as he spoke airily, his free hand yanking harshly at Zitao’s black locks. “Unless you want to fix the  _problem_  you cause every time you say that because frankly I’m sick of fixing it myself. Remember be ready by noon, Tao.”

Zitao’s mind was hazy as Joonmyun left, grabbing his coffee and leaving the room. The nickname kitten threw him off and left him with an obvious hard-on. He was going to take a shower, a nice, long, cold shower. He was hoping the tables hadn’t turned in Joonmyun’s favor.

It was a quarter past noon the two in Joonmyun’s car, the tension from this morning still there, lingering heavily in the air. Zitao leaning against the window, glancing over at Joonmyun every now and then. “Hyung? Why were you on the phone with gēgē last night?”

“Just asking him how to deal with his little bratty peach is all.” The tension dissipated at the teasing lilt in his voice. “Also how he’s been, now where did you want to stop at first, Tao?”

“No fair you got to talk to gēgē and I didn’t! Mean Joonmyun.” Joonmyun simply reaching over in reply and tugging his soft locks at the back of his head gently, but despite the gentleness still held a warning. The motion shutting Zitao up real quick with a squeak. Fingers trailing down his neck before returning to the steering wheel.

“You can call him when we get home. Now don’t forget anything in the car, put on your face mask and sunglasses, Tao.” Joonmyun spoke while parking then putting on his own glasses and face mask. He shut the car off, unbuckling himself and exiting the car, Tao quickly following suit. Coming around the front of the car Zitao stood next to Joonmyun, the older suddenly resting his hand on Zitao’s lower back pushing him along gently towards the mall. “Which store did you want to go to first?”

“We can look around and window shop until something catches our fancy.” The reality was he wanted to spend time with just Joonmyun and also to use his weakness against the other. However after this morning he didn’t know how that would end, especially in public. Then again in public Joonmyun couldn’t pull that stunt he’d pulled earlier in the kitchen. Zitao could get away with it easy peasy.

Five hours, eight stores, thirteen bags, and endless time in the dressing room later Zitao was nearing the one store he had been wanting to go to the whole time. Tugging on a tired, but happy looking Joonmyun, after all watching Zitao try on dozens of outfits could get tiring. Joonmyun sat down upon a bench, taking the younger with him earning a pout. Zitao resorted to resting his chin on Joonmyun’s shoulders and making little agitating noises every so often for a few minutes.

“Tao, I’m tired, give me a minute to rest, shopping with you is like running a marathon.” Joonmyun was brushing his fingers through his hair in exasperation. “Maybe we should get something to eat?”

Zitao was shaking his head as he sat up. “No, the food court is on the other side of the mall and the store I want to go to it right there. I won’t take long, I promise.” Joonmyun just shook his head no pulling his phone out to check his message and to check on the other members. “I said I wouldn’t take long, I promised even, daddy.”

Joonmyun stood up quickly pocketing his phone and grabbing his bags along with Zitao who was scrambling to grab his own. Zitao was getting dragged into the store he had been wanting to go to, however Joonmyun had kept going until reaching the dressing rooms. Going to the farthest one he was quick to shove Zitao into the empty stall and lock the door behind himself before dropping his bags and shoving Zitao against the mirror in the back. Fingers threaded through dark hair tugging harshly.

“Alright, kitten, I’ve about had it with your little games what did I tell you earlier in the kitchen? We aren’t playing this game anymore,” Joonmyun’s free hand was slipping under Zitao’s shirt, finger tips ghosting over his stomach. “You’re going to stop calling me that or so help me god, Zitao.”

“What if…what if I like calling you that?” Zitao said while looking down at the other who’s expression faltered for a moment before his mask was back in place. “I-it was originally a joke and to get things my way, I confess, b-but I like calling you that and I like you calling me kitten.”

Joonmyun’s nails scrapping down a taunt, tan stomach, causing Zitao to hiss and grip the back of Joonmyun’s shirt. The leader’s lips a hair width from Zitao’s as he spoke, eyes shut and voice husky. “If that’s the case there will be rules to follow, kitten, could you do that?”

“Y-yes, please, just…daddy…” He’d whined trying to create friction between the two, he shouldn’t be this hard after being called such a measly nickname like kitten, but goddamn when Joonmyun called him that it went straight to his groin.

“Ah, ah, ah, listen to daddy, baby, listen to my rules and maybe I’ll give you what you want.” A small pale hand held Zitao’s hips in place and he tugged harder on black locks. “One, you can only call me daddy when it’s just us, okay?” Upon receiving a nod he continued. “Two, you have to do whatever I say, good boys are rewarded. Three, this is between us, I will take it very seriously and I do not like to share. This is a commitment, kitten.”

“Y-yes, I understand just…please…” Joonmyun raised a brow at Zitao, he’s barely touched the boy and he was already so needy. He ran his finger over the metal teeth of Zitao’s zipper, causing the younger’s breath to hitch ever so slightly.

“You’re cute, kitten, but given the bratty behavior you’ve been displaying for the past few days, I won’t be giving you what you want. Don’t you give me that face, kitten.” Joonmyun was still teasing Zitao with his fleeting touches, the younger whimpering quietly at the treatment. “And since you were bad, you’ll get me off here and you can spend the rest of our time here aching and hard as punishment. Like I said, only  _good_  boys get rewards.”

Maybe Zitao didn’t like this as much as he thought (later that night however he’d refute those thoughts because he  _liked_  it).

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am the scum of this earth, seriously. Ew. This had so much potential and I was like "lol fuqq it". I wrote this instead of studying for college finals, ahahaha. Guess what song I stole the title of this story from, hurrhurrhurr. Maybe one day I'll write smut, today however is not that day.


End file.
